The Weak Persons Other Life
by YuuramLover
Summary: What happens if a person who is said to be a "loser" falls in love with a gang member. Yuuram.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Weak Persons Other Life

Summary: What happens if a person who is said to be a "loser" falls in love with a gang member. Yuuram.

**Chapter 1**

Yuuri sat down at his desk and flicked his pencil around not paying attention to anything the teacher was saying he was daydreaming about his life most people called him a loser, that he was a nerd, he had no life and could never hurt a fly. But most people didn't know what he did after school because he couldn't hurt a fly but he could hurt a person.

"Alright class quite now I have someone to introduce to you his name is Wolfram Von Bielefeld and he is new come one in Wolfram." The teacher said.

Yuuri went out of his daze and watched as a boy pretty much his age walked in everyone's eyes were on the new boy he had blond hair that shone bright in the sun and big emerald eyes that gleamed. He was wearing a black leather jacket with black pants to match and a white shirt underneath the leather jacket and around his neck was a spike collar. He reminded Yuuri of one of those gang members he would see on TV.

"Oh my gosh is that him the Wolfram?" Yuuri hear one of his classmates whisper to one of his friends.

"Yeah that's him I hear he has killed lots of people." The other one whispered back.

"I heard he killed a guy with just a bat."

"No way seriously well no wonders he is the leader of a gang group what do you expect."

" Class that is enough everyone back to Work! Wolfram you may take a seat." The teacher said.

Wolfram walked past people and saw them watch him as he passed they must know him he sat down at a desk by a window he laughed in his head hearing some people gossip over him just because he was a gang leader.

Yuuri looked behind him and saw Wolfram was sitting behind him.

"_Hmh a gang leader I cant believe it maybe I could join show other people that I am not a loser!"_ Yuuri screamed inside his head this could be his chance. The bell rang and Yuuri watched as everyone got up from their seats and watched out he watched as Wolfram walked past him and out the door.

* * *

Yuuri found Wolfram talking to a whole lot of other people with similar leather jackets like him.

"_That must be his gang." _Yuuri though.

He watched as the rest of the group walked away leaving Wolfram this could be Yuuris chance to talk to the leader.

"Hi I'm Yuuri." He said walking up to Wolfram.

"What do you want cant you see I'm not interested?" Wolfram asked sighting he turned around and found someone else not the person he though it was.

"Oh sorry I thought you were someone else I'm Wolfram." He said

"Oh its fine I'm Yuuri nice to meet you so you are a leader of a gang I believe?"

"Yeah well everyone pretty much knows." Wolfram said huffing he was tired of hearing the same thing over again.

"Was that the rest of your gang you were talking to?"

"Yeah it was they just went home like I should be doing."

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to waste your time." Yuuri said smiling and rubbing his head.

"Yeah well it was nice meeting you Yuuri bye wimp." Wolfram said walking off why did he just call him 'wimp' well that name sort of suited him well.

"_Did he just call me wimp what the hell I'm not a wimp!" _Yuuri though and walked away.

* * *

Wolfram started walking away from school and then went down a very dark ally.

"Well if it isn't my best buddy Wolfram." A mans voice was heard that was a voice Wolfram knew way too much.

"Well Rex what brings you here another rematch cuz I don't think you can take another beating?" Wolfram said smirking.

A man in a brown leather jacked a black shirt underneath and brown pants walked out from the darkness he had piecing's in his lip and one on his nose his hair was also black with a few red highlights.

Rex laughed, "I just came here to talk." He said leaning on the wall and brings out a packet of cigarettes and lit one and started to smoke it.

"Want one?" he said holding out a cigarette to Wolfram.

"No thanks." He said shaking his head

"Your lose." Rex said pulling out the cigarette in his mouth and blowing out a cloud of smoke that made Wolfram want to choke.

"What do you want to talk about?" Wolfram said crossing his arms

"Just about life so I heard you moved schools what is this new school called?"

"Yes I have and Rex I moved because of you you stalker so why would I tell you were my school is now."

"Ah Wolfram that is exactly why I love you."

"Yeah well sorry Rex but I broke up with you a long time ago so just give up ok?"

"Oh ok fine still don't know why you would dump something like this." Rex said making a puppy face for fun

"Um because you look like a troll who was run over dose that answerer your question?"

"Wow you have become very feisty."

"Well people change now I will be leaving cuz all you are doing is pissing me off." Wolfram said walking away

"Oh I will find out where you are Wolfram." Rex said smirking

"What every you weirdo." Wolfram said disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys hope you liked Chapter 1. Whats up with Wolfram and Rex and why is Rex acting like such a weirdo find out soon :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Yuuri put his back down on the living room chair he walked over to the fridge to get some orange juice and found a note from his mom

_**Dear Yuu-chan**_

_**Sorry I am not here right now I went to the shop to buy some rice for the curry we are having tonight. Remember to do your homework see you in a bit **_

_**Love mama **_

He laughed at the not his mom had a thing where she still thought he was a child at some times it was cute. He walked upstairs and went to his room he looked out the window and saw that it was getting dark then he saw some blond hair and eyes that he knew he knew. It was Wolfram why was he out here Yuuri waved out of the window at the boy.

"Hey its me Yuuri that boy from school." He called

Wolfram looked up and saw Yuuri or that wimp, as he liked to call him waving out of the window of a small house.

"Yeah, yeah I remember you what do you want?"

"I was wondering why you are out here I thought you were going home?"

"Yeah I am I was just stopped by someone I knew." Wolfram said sighting

"Oh cool where do you live?"

"Well pretty close and that's all I will tell you."

"Oh I see you don't like random people knowing where you live its ok I understand." Yuuri said smiling

"Yeah thanks well see you tomorrow I guess Bye." Wolfram said walking away.

"Bye see you tomorrow."

"_I can't believe I live only live three blocks away from that wimp." _ He couldn't believe it oh well at least he didn't know where he lives. Wolfram soon found his house it was a little bit bigger than Yuuris but not huge and it was a all white house. He walked inside and put his bag down.

"Conrad I'm home!" Wolfram shouted and waited for a response but got nothing.

"Hmm he must still be at work" Wolfram said shrugging and walked upstairs to his room. He then lay down on his bed and closed is eyes he would do his homework later right now he just needed some thinking time. He would be seeing everyone after dinner at their favorite hang out they pretty much owned the place.

Yuuri sat down at his desk and took out his books and started to do his homework he soon found himself looking at the window and was daydreaming about how beautiful Wolfram actually was. He then got a call from his friend Murata.

"Hey Yuuri after dinner I will be picking you up we are going to this awesome knew club I found and I also found out that Wolfram and his gang hang out there all the time how awesome will it be if we meet them so you in?"

"Yeah I will come see you after dinner." Yuuri said putting the phone down.

After dinner Wolfram got into his car and went to pick up his other friends then they went to their favorite hang out place. It was a small type of bar it was sort of like a nightclub just not so wild people just came here to hang out. They walked inside the club and someone came up to them it was a buff man named Fred.

"Hey Wolfram welcome back man." The buff man said giving him a headlock and rubbed his hair.

"Yeah it is great to see you again." Wolfram said laughing and Fred let his head go. They walked over to their usual table and sat down.

"Will you guys be having the usual?" A waitress with red hair asked her name was Anissina.

"Yeah we will." Wolfram said the waitress nodded and walked away to get the drinks.

"So Wolfram has anything happened I saw Rex following you on your way home did he talk to you?" One of his gang members Adalbert asked

"Yeah he did he wanted to know where I moved too gosh I swear he still stalks me." Wolfram huffed rubbing his head.

"Yeah well sounds like that guys still loves you didn't he break up with you?"

"Yeah he did I don't know why he know wants me back I bet his girlfriend or boyfriend broke up with him and now he needs another pet but no one wants him so he now wants me back."

"Hey he was stupide to let you go."

"But I'm glad always hated him." Wolfram laughed

Yuuri had finished eating and now got into some dark blue jeans and a black shirt then went downstairs and found Murata waiting for him outside.

"You ready?"

"Yeah come one lets go."

They got into the car and went to the club.

**AN: Hey guys sorry I couldn't write more I will have to write the 3 Chapter tomorrow. What will Wolfram do when he sees Yuuri at the club and what will Yuuri do Fine out in The next Chapter ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Yuuri got into Murata's car and they drove off to the 'club' that Murata told him about. They arrived at this small place it wasn't like most clubs it looked calmer. As they were walking to the entrance there was a huge bulky guy standing by the door.

"Hey Fred how you been doing?" Murata asked shaking Fred's hand.

"Murata good to see you again and this I believe is your friend nice to meet you I'm Fred." The bulky guy said shaking Yuuris hand

"Hi I'm Yuuri." He said

"Nice to meet you Yuuri well you guys can head on in." Fred said pointing to the club.

They walked inside and found a few round tables with people around them then he saw the table and found Wolfram sitting at it with his gang. Yuuri walked past them and sat down at a table with Murata only a few meters from Wolframs table.

"So you were right Wolfram dose hang out here." Yuuri said sitting down.

"Yeah isn't it cool I'm glad I found this club." Murata said excited.

"Can I get you anything?" Yuuri head a girl say and looked over and found a women with long red hair standing by the table.

"Yeah I will have a beer and so will my friend." Murata said

"Ok I will bring you your drinks just now." She said nodding and walked off.

Wolfram kept on looking at the table a few meters away from him he could of sworn he saw that wimp walk past him and now was sitting at a table.

"_Don't tell me he is another stalker." _He thought rolling his eyes.

"Hey Wolfram isn't that that kid that was talking to you earlier?" Lizzie another one of his gang members asked.

"Yeah I think so gosh I feel like he has been following me." Wolfram said eyeing Yuuri.

"Oh sounds like you go another Rex."

"Gosh please don't say that you're only making my life a living hell."

"Well that's what I'm hear to do."

"Remind me again why I allowed you into this group?" Wolfram asked raising an eyebrow

"I didn't know all I know is that you were crazy to do it." She said laughing.

"Yeah ok well I'm going to get some more drinks at the bar see you just now." Wolfram said laughing and walked over to the bar.

"Yuuri can you go and get me another drink from the bar?" Murata asked

"Really anther fine." He said walked off to the bar.

"Hey can I have another beer?" Yuuri asked the bar man

"Sure will get you one now just wait a sec." The bar man said and started to make him a beer.

"What are you doing here?" Yuuri heard a voice and looked over seeing angry emerald eyes staring at him.

"Hey Wolfram nice to see you." Yuuri said smiling

"Please don't tell you are one of those stalkers?" Wolfram asked huffing

"What do you…Oh you think I'm stalking you no, no I am not sorry my friend invited me over here." Yuuri said rubbing the back of his head and smiled.

"Good." Wolfram growled

"So Wolfram is this the place you hang out the most?" Yuuri asked

"Yeah we pretty much own the place."

"Really that must be so cool."

"Yeah it here take this." Wolfram said handing a card to Yuuri "If you give this to the barn man you can get all your drinks free say its like a gift from me." Wolfram said smiling.

"Oh my gosh really thanks Wolfram." Yuuri said smiling.

"No problem."

"Well I better get going the guys are all waiting for their drinks other wise they will kill me." Wolfram said and took the beers on the table and walked over to the gang.

"Yeah ok bye Wolf."

Wolf where did that come from oh well its suites him that might be his new nice name Yuuri said walking over to Murata with his beer.

* * *

"Okay bye Shibuya see you at school bye." Murata said getting into his car.

"Bye Murata see you at school be safe on the road." He said waving

"I will." Murata said laughing and drove off.

Yuuri walked inside his dark house and went upstairs and got into his pajamas and got into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Wolfram got home it was dark he walked upstairs and into his dark bedroom he got dressed into his pajamas and lay down on his bed he then went onto his thought but soon found himself too tired to think so he feel asleep.

* * *

Yuuri woke up early that morning and made himself some breakfast then walked to school. He sat down on a bench and waited for Murata he soon came and they both sat there and talked and waited for class to start.

* * *

Wolfram woke up by getting hit in the face with a pillow.

"What the…!"

"Wolfram wake up you are going to be late." He heard Conrad his brother say.

"Ag fine, fine I'm up." Wolfram said yawning and got up and dresses into his normal clothes.

"Aren't you going to eat breakfast?" Conrad asked

"Na I'm not hungry well I'm heading of to school." Wolfram said grabbing his bags.

"Ok try and have fun."

"Yeah I will try." Wolfram said walking out the door and headed to school.

* * *

Yuuri heard the school bell ring and walked off to his first class witch was history. He sat down and then Wolfram walked in and sat down next to him.

"Hey." Yuuri said.

"Hey did I miss anything?" Wolfram asked panting

"Nope class hasn't started yet gosh you look like you ran a mile."

"Yeah woke up late so I had to rush." Wolfram said

Then the teacher walked into the class.

"Ok class today I will put you into groups for your history medieval project." The teacher said somehow Yuuri and Wolfram got put together.

"Hey do you want to come over to my house after school so we can do the project?" Yuuri asked

"Hmh sure wimp see you after school."

"Ok cool see you after school." Yuuri said then walked off to his next class.

* * *

Yuuri found Wolfram after school

"Ok cool come one lets go." Yuuri said

"Yeah sure lets go." Wolfram said and followed Yuuri.

They walked into the same ally Wolfram took as a short cut

"So do you take this as a short cut also?" Wolfram asked.

"Yeah its way easier than walking all the way around."

"Yeah way easier."

"Hey look who it is my best bud." Wolfram heard a voice he really, really did not want to hear at all.

"Rex." Wolfram hissed

"Who?" Yuuri asked

"Oh now Wolfram who is this are you trying to replace me oh such a shame." Rex said smirking and came out from the shadows.

"Who is that?" Yuuri asked

"He is a friend from school Rex now get out of the way we need to go."

"Ah you want to leave so early but I thought we could just talk today."

"Rex we have nothing to talk about come one Yuuri we will be going the long way."

"Wolfram who is this?" Yuuri asked

"No one now come one." Wolfram said pulling Yuuris hand and started walking away.

"I will get you someday my Wolfram." Rex shouted and walked away "So he thinks he can replace me." Rex growled "Well I will just have to make him come back to me weather he likes it or not." Rex smirked.

* * *

**AN: What dose naughty Rex have in plan to get Wolfram back find out soon in the other chapters hope you enjoyed this one :)**


End file.
